Acta Sanctorum
by Gen1
Summary: Amelia had found herself involved in the Russian mob unintentionally. But when a job goes wrong her life is threatened in more ways than one...
1. Chapter 1

Amelia made her way up the church steps, only stopping once to wonder if she should be doing this. The day was cool and clouds floated lazily across the sky. She went in quietly and made her way to a pew. Amelia sat and then kneeled forward, saying a slient prayer. Afterwards she left as she had come in and sat on the stone steps that seemed to chill her body. Staring out at Boston left her feeling calm and a soft and comforting song emerged from her suddenly,

"Ye'll break my heart, ye warbling bird that frolics through the flow'ring thorn. Ye 'mind me of departed joys, departed ne'er to return..." Amelia's fingers traced lightly over a tattoo on her hand.

"Beautiful song. Are ye a Scott?"

Startled, Amelia looked up to see a man dressed in a black peacoat and old ragged jeans. His hair was a mess but it seemed to fit him. She quickly hid the tattoo in her sleeve and smiled slightly.

"Uh... No. Irish actually." Amelia managed to get that out and swollowed hard. His dark eyes

were drawing her in. Ashamed that she would even think of him in that sense, she stood up and

quickly brushed off her skirt. "I... I have to go."

Amelia took off not giving him a chance to respond.

* * *

"Amelia." 

"Please..." She knew it was coming before the blow even hit her. She was on the ground wheezing and clutching her stomach in a fetal position. His fist hand landed perfectly like it always had when she interrupted him.

"Anyways, as I was saying, my dear Amelia. I have another job for you." Ivan paused a moment, his thick Russian seemed to make the air freeze after he was done speaking. A swift kick to the side made her lose progress on getting up.

"Stand up."

Amelia did her best to pull herself up again only to be punched in the arm.

"I know you are a smart girl, Do your research and find out where these "Saints" are hiding out at."

"Saints?"

"Don't play dumb, Amelia." Ivan handed her a gun. "Now do it. You have until tomorrow morning to bring their bloody corpses to me!"

"That's not nearly enough time."

He pulled back ready to hit her but smiled and let his arm fall down.

"That's the point." He walked away without another word.

* * *

The South Boston night air was oddly warm but damp and a stingy oder infiltrated the air. Amelia pulled herself up onto the fire escape and proceeded to climb to the 5th floor where people had said two brothers supposedly lived. She reached a window that was slightly open and pulled out her revolver. Carefully she loaded it and clicked the chamber back into place. She flinched at the sound that echoed off of the brick walls and into the night. Taking a deep breath she pried the window open and stepped inside. The room was pitch black and the only light came from the moon outside. The furniture was scarce and it would be easy to sneak around. Adjusting the black turtleneck tank top she crept slowly along the wall hoping to God that they were in bed asleep. All of a sudden a hand closed on her shirt and jerked her over, throwing her against the wall. The wind was swept out of her and she nearly collapsed. The adrenaline rushed through her before she could do so and she lunged at the assailant. Closing a fist she swung and felt it connect. A loud crack followed by a curse erupted from the man. Amelia grabbed him roughly and slammed him up onto the wall as hard as she could. Her gun was drawn immediately and she pressed it to his forehead. He stopped struggling and she used all of her body weight to pin him tightly to the wall. His breathing was labored and warm on her ear. A loud click and a cold barrel on her temple made her freeze. 

"Put the gun down." Amelia heard a different man whisper, it was strangely calm.

When she didn't budge the gun only pressed tighter. Her fingers were slipping off of the gun's trigger as she gave up all hope of getting out of this alive and she let it drop to the floor. Her temple was suddenly free but he brought the butt of it down onto her forehead with a loud crack.

* * *

-Revised for lack of, how do I say this, writing skills? May not be great but...- 

Disclaimer:I do not own the Boondock Saints nor the song. "Ye Banks and Braes"

However I do have the rights to Amelia :)


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia regained consciousness only to find that she was bound hands and feet to a chair. Her body was drenched in a cold sweat and blood was dried on her face. She looked around at the dimly lit room, still a bit dizzy from the head wound she had recieved. It felt as if she had had too much to drink and her eyes moved faster than her vision could follow. Her head lolled forward into a comfortable position that her neck and stomach could deal with for a moment.

"Oi! Lift yer 'ead up there so I can get a good look at ye." Said a man's voice. The same one that told her to put the gun down. She lifted her head only to find him peering down at her. He took her by the chin unexpectedly and brought a cotton ball to her forehead. The cold searing alcohol made it's way into the wound, cleansing it throughly. Amelia ached so bad that she couldn't even clench her teeth. Yet he wasn't being ruthless about it, he was rather gentle.

"Hey Murph, get me a cold wash rag would ya? She's got a bit o' a fever." He looked concernedly at her. "My name's Connor. Are you feeling alright?"

Amelia made a groaning noise as her stomach tumbled. Connor worked quickly cutting her ties and picked her up carefully. He carried her to the sofa in the next room and set her down. Murphy walked in as Connor kneeled down and he handed him the cloth. Connor finished dressing the wound and put the cloth over her forehead.

"She gonna be okay?" Murphy asked pulling a hand through his thick hair.

"Should be. I think she 'ad a cold and it's just getting worse. We'll drop her at the hospital in the morning. I don't think she had a clue as to what she was in fer. She won't be back."

Connor and Murphy sat around for about an hour drinking beer and watching her. She had fallen into a sleeping state and shifted uncomfortably every now and then. They finally went to bed again after covering her with a blanket.

* * *

Connor woke up with the sun shining on his face. He yawned and sat up slowly. He just about jumped out of his skin when he saw the girl sitting against the wall by the door with her knees pulled up tightly to her chest.

"Holy shit, ye' fuckin' scared me!" he exclaimed swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Sorry," she said meekly, "I couldn't get out, the door is bolted shut."

"Yer feeling alright?"

"I guess, for almost getting myself killed I suppose."

Connor looked over at Murphy who had a puddle of drool forming on his pillow. "Come out to the kitchen with me, I'll make some coffee." He had other intentions of course, figuring out who sent her, it obviously wasn't her idea. "What's yer name?" he asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"A...Amelia. Amelia Reilly" she stammered quietly.

"Murph told me about you, he saw you yesterday out in front o' the church." he said as he started making some coffee.

She sat down at the table and out her head in her hands.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "Headache?"

"No, I'm just going to get killed by fucking..." She hesitated looking up at him as if she had said something wrong.

"Whose goin' ta be killing ya? They've no reason."

"I should've been dead long ago to be honest. He killed my family." She screwed her face up in a contemplative way. "I can't even

remember them."

Connor sat watching her every move. He couldn't put his thumb on why he trusted her, anyone else probably would've been dead by now. The coffee pot whirred and thrummed as it made the black liquid. Everything else was silent, not even Murphy's snores made through the wall.

"So... Are you going to kill me or what?" She asked somewhat distraitly.

"Kill ye'? Naw, I don't think well be killin' ye' today lass." Connor said smiling as he stood. The coffee pot was sound and he took

out two glasses for them. "Cream and sugar?"

Amelia sat speechless at the table with her jaw hanging. Before Connor could turned around she quickly snapped it shut. He talked as if they were long time friends and it made her uneasy. Ivan liked to do that to her. Pretend he was the best thing she had and then turn violent in the same sentance.

"Well, what's it goin' ta be?"

"Uh... yeah. Both. Please." she fumbled on every word.

"Are you sure yer goin' ta be okay?" Connor asked setting the frothing mug in front of her and taking his own seat across from her.

"Yeah... I think."

Connor looked at her and grinned, she seemed rather jumpy. "You really have nothing ta worry about," He lit a cigarette and waved it around with emphasis, "We arn't goin' ta be hurtin' ya. Honest." At that moment Murphy walked out in his bathrobe and boxers. He didn't look once at them as he made his way to the coffee pot. It was almost zombie like, just without the limp. Connor inhaled on his cigarette and flicked it off into an ash tray before exhaling. He offered a cigarette to Amelia who refused it politely.

"How old are yeh, Amelia?" He asked trying to get her into a more comfortable position to talk about other far more important thing she need to know.

"Twenty-two."

"You're a bit young to be running the streets at night arn't yeh?" Murphy asked turning around and taking a seat next to her.

"We've been running the streets since long before that Murph." Connor scolded playfully.

"But she's a girl, she's supposed to be going to college to be something." Murphy took a sip of his coffee.

"That's a bit stereotypical don't you think? Besides, you don't know who I am. You don't know what my life is like. Just like I don't

know what yours is like." Amelia said, obviously offended.

Murphy raised an eyebrow at her. Connor gave him a warning look before he spoke.

"Let's get back to what happened to your family. Who killed them?"

"Ivan Ushakov"

"Wait, you're telling us that someone in the Russian Mafia killed your family?"

"Not just someone. Ivan Ushakov is one of the three bosses. For some reason he took me. He never told me why but I serve him in anyway I can or I die. That's the deal I suppose. They taught me ways to kill, ways to escape. Didn't really help last night did it?" she added, laughing a bit.

"So a personal slave?" Murphy asked perplexed.

"Well, not quite. It's not like I have sex with him or anything, more of a package girl, soon to be assassin."

"So you could leave if you wanted to. You just couldn't be found or he'd kill you?"

"Well yes, but he terrifies me. He finds everyone." She looked solemnly down at the table.

"No offense, but I just don't see why he'd bother." Connor put out his cigarette and sat thinking for a moment.

"I figure I'll go back and see what he says, hopefully he'll have some mercy." Amelia sat twiddling her thumbs in a rapid movement while biting her lip.

"You don't believe it will work do yeh?" Murphy asked quietly. He reached over and put his hand on her thumbs, stopping them abruptly and causing her to look up at him. It was obvious, her green eyes showed the worry.

"You'll stay with us." Connor said simply, his smile seemed to ease her for a moment.

"I don't think I could..." Amelia started but Murphy interrupted her.

"Then it's settled. You'll be stayin' with us."

For once the brothers agreed on something.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update and for the terrible accents for the boys. I seriously suck at typing out accents. But I hope you like, I tried to slow it down a bit. Thank you guys so much for the patience! 


	3. Chapter 3

Italics means a flashback. Sorry it's a short chapter... I figured I'd write more but my eyes are starting to droop. Maybe tomorrow or sometime this week.

* * *

Amelia, Connor, and Murphy made their way to her apartment as soon as they had gotten dressed. It was a fairly busy day as people bustled past them and cars honked angrily at each other. They reached it in no time though and made their way up the stairs with Amelia first. 

"Which is it?" Murphy asked already gasping for breath.

"It's on the 6th floor. 605." She said pausing only for a moment. As she rounded on the fifth floor Connor grabbed her roughly and pulled her back, stifling her surprised cry with his free hand. Two male voices were heard arguing in Russian.

"Come out pumpkin! We're not going to hurt you." A coaxing voice said in terrible English as the sound of a gun being cocked followed it.

Connor let off of her and signaled to Murphy to lead her a way down the stairs without making too much noise. A door was heard being kicked in and two sets of foot steps made their way into her apartment. As Connor made his way up the stairs carefully with a gun drawn Murphy squatted down with Amelia and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before he placed his hands over them. His forehead was touching hers as his eyes seemed to place a strange calm in her and it was then that she realized he was the one from the church steps. Covering her ears didn't help much as two gunshots and two thuds were heard.

_Amelia crept down the hallway and found her way back to bed. She set her glass of water on her night stand and slipped __under the covers. A teddy bear found it's way into her arms and she squeezed it tightly. As her eyes closed she heard a door __slam downstairs and they shot back open. Grabbing her bear she jumped out of bed and scurried under it as the footsteps __came up the stairs. The door to her room opened gradually allowing a pair of feet to come in._

_'She's not here.' Someone whispered hurriedly._

_'Let's go check the other room, maybe she's in there.'_

_The door was left open and the foot steps went to her dads room. _

_"What the? HEY!" A gun fired and a dull thud was heard. __Tears formed in her eyes as she crawled out form under the bed and took off down the hallway._

_"Daddy!" she cried out, discovering his body slumped on the floor with a dark liquid forming a puddle quickly. _

_"There you are you little brat!" A pair of arms grabbed her roughly and stuffed her into a burlap sack._

"Amelia!"

She startled as she came back to reality.

"You okay? Yer eyes went a little misty there and yeh wern't respondin'." Murphy said pulling her to her feet.

She wiped her eyes roughly, "Let's just go."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondock Saints. Troy Duffy, the genius, does. and maybe Fox has a few rights but they had nothing to do with the actual awesomeness of it... blah blah blah.

Bas de ni an is measa e sin canna tarlaigh go fo-eadai. I probably really REALLY messed up the Irish here I apologize profusely. But it is supposed to mean "Death is not the worst that can happen to men." -Plato. Also thanks for the reviews, I'm taking into heart that the double spaced was a bit hard to read so this chapter will be spaced differently. Sorry if this isn't picking up, the next chapter will be funny I assure you... Greenly to come. -grins-

* * *

Amelia sat up all night with the boys drinking and playing cards. She looked around at the small apartment which seemed to be in better condition than her own although is was quite shabby. Looking back at her hand she grinned. 

"Not a very good poker face, eh Murphy" Conner said with a slight chuckle.

Murphy glanced up at her from his own hand, "Not at all..."

All bets lay strewn across the table as Murphy and Connor both threw their hands down with huge grins on their faces.

"Four of a kind? What kinda shit is that Connor?" Murphy said outraged.

Amelia let out a sigh and resigned her own hand, allowing both boys to gape at it.

"Royal Flush." She said as she gathered up the spare change on the table.

Murphy reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She tried to retract it but he held firm, examining the back of it.

"Yer the girl from the church steps." Murphy recalled, easily forgetting he had just lost a game of poker.

"You just figured that out, huh?" she asked tugging again to get loose.

He stared down at the tattoo. It was a sunset with two birds flying towards it. "What's this supposed ta mean?"

She looked at Connor who was gaining interest. "It...It's symbolism. It means..." She sighed and cradled her head on her outstretched arm. "It means I will be free someday. I usually keep it hidden... If you get tattoos without permission of the Russian mob it often means death."

"So why'd yeh get it on yer hand?" Connor asked putting his cigarette out.

"I guess at the time I figured it was my only way out. Bas de ni an is measa e sin canna tarlaigh go fo-eadai."

* * *

Connor and Murphy had gone to bed and Amelia sat staring out the window from her bed which happened to be the couch for now. You could barely see the stars as the lights of Boston drowned out the night sky. In the middle of the night Murphy came out to get a glass of water and noticed her sitting there. 

"What're yeh doin' up yet?" he asked coming over and plopping down beside her.

"Just thinking." she replied, not breaking her trance.

The silence that ensued was awkward and Amelia finally broke it.

"Murph..."

"Yeah?"

"You guys don't need to protect me from anything really. I've shot someone before. It's not like I've been sheltered."

"Well, we both think that yeh've been though enough...Maybe a little break is all..."

"No really... Just because you're letting me stay here for a bit of help doesn't mean I'm putting down my gun. I'm always going to be paranoid."

Murphy paused before he spoke, trying to get his words correctly. "Tomorrow, we'll be going away fer awhile. We might not get back 'til early the next morn."

She looked over at him, "Exactly why I get to keep my gun."

He looked at her precariously, "Well, I'll be seein' ya in the morn then, aye?" He stood up and kissed her on the forehead before getting his water and heading to bed, leaving her in a timid state.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks went by and nothing exciting happened. The boys would go out in the morning and return the next day. Amelia had invested some of her money into a gaming system to help with her down time (which to her seemed all of the time.) One night the boys came home a bit early and sat down with her.

"Now why are ye running around killling people?" Connor asked.

"Because I can't beat the next mission..." She replied, continuing with her killing spree.

"Why?" asked Murphy. They both sat intrigued as though they had never played a video game before.

"Because the cops always arrest me before I can get back to the mall."

They both looked utterly confused. She paused the game and went to the bathroom. When she came out a few minutes later she found Connor playing with Murphy yelling at him that he as "Going the wrong way."

"Yer gonna get yerself killed! Gimme that!" Murphy grabbed the controller which caused a fight on the couch. After all of the punches were thrown and they lay tangled, panting to death Amelia approached them. These happened to be common occurances she noticed when they had a disagreement.

"Are we all grown up now or do I have to separate you?" she said trying not to laugh.

* * *

The next morning Amelia got up early to make the boys breakfast as she had for the pastweek, trying to make up for their hospitality. Their were two pans of eggs as Connor liked his scrambled and Murphy liked his sunny side up. The bacon and sausage fried in the same pan. As she was setting the table up their was a knock on the door. Amelia knew better than to let people in, especially because only one other person was supposed to know where they were staying, whom the boys called "Agent Smecker." She unlocked the bolts on the door slowly and had her gun drawn. She whipped the door open and grabed the man by the cuff of the shirt, throwing him to the floor. Her gun was settled on his temple and he seemed to have just had a heart attack. Just then the boys came out yawning and sat at the table. All it took was one glance up to wake them up entirely.

"Holy fuck! What're ye doin?" Connor yelled. He ran over and tried to pry the gun out of Amelia's hands. The man on his knees was stuttering so bad he couldn't make out any words.

"Amelia, it's fine, it's just Greenly." She looked at Murphy not reassured but put her gun away anyway. Connor brought Greenly to his feet and made sure he could still stand. The boys couldn't contain the laughter any more.

Amelia stood confused and flustered. Murphy threw his arm around her shoulder and introduced her.

"You...You should put her on a chain..." Greenly sputtered.

"Aww now that's not nice, she's got a good reason to be jumpy ye know?" Murphy said frowning slightly.

* * *

That night Amelia made dinner for herself only, the boys had run off with Greenly to do something. She had a bad feeling about it though, whatever it was. After dinner she hopped in the shower. She figured Murphy and Connor wouldn't be back until tomorrow again so she put a radio in the bathroom to calm her nerves and didn't mind the bathroom didn't happen to have a door. As she toweled off she started getting into it and danced around the bathroom. She threw on a pair of briefs and a t-shirt and then grabbed her toothbrush. Murphy and Connor happened to walk in at the wrong minute when she was in the middle of one peculiar dance move. She froze when she caught sight of them in the mirror. Their faces showed that they were about to burst into laughter and her face turned beat red.

"Oh now will ye' get out of here? I'm trying ta have a girl moment and yer ruinin it!" Amelia said, letting her Irish accent escape for the first time in forever. That set them off and they walked away laughing.

* * *

Woo! Another chapter. I'm on a roll. The first game was GTA if any of you guessed. And the song I was going to put in that she was dancing to as I pictured it was "Blue" by Eiffle 65. I couldn't help it.

But Amelia is starting to get back into her heritage with the help of the boys. SO I guess we'll see what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia sat on the dumpster below the fire escape that led up to the MacManus apartment. Her boots tapped lightly on the metal as she thought about recent events. The night had been going by slowly and she hadn't been able to sleep. She was torn on whether she should actually go see Yul. Something inside of her was nagging, almost screaming at her to go see him. Yet the threat that his house may be being watched scared her. She thought about what would happen if Connor and Murphy were to find her gone. It wouldn't be a good thing, she knew that for sure. Amelia looked at the full moon which was being threatened by clouds. As if something inside of her snapped, she made up her mind and went on her way.

* * *

Yul sat at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him and his fingers thrumming on the table. For some reason that night he hadn't been able to sleep so he decided to make the best of it. He was a Russian underboss, one of the few that was the most honest. He knew when something wasn't being done right within the family, when someone had done something that was frowned upon, and most importantly, he knew the people who he could trust the most. Many of the bosses were cruel and killed anyone who would get in their way. Yul wasn't like that, he had to have a good reason before he would put them out of their misery. 

There was a knock at the door and he sighed. A string of curse words in Russian flowed from him as he made his way to it. Looking through the peep hole he saw Amelia, only wearing a sweatshirt with the hood drawn up and a sad looking pair of pants. She seemed anxious and scared, looking around for any signs of movement.

"Hurry, come in quickly." Yul said opening the door and ushering her in.

"I'm sorry it's so late... I don't think they'd approve..." She trailed off as if in confusion.

"Who'd approve?" Yul pulled out a chair for her at the kitchen table and sat down in his own.

Amelia looked at him as if she had said something wrong.

"Oh go on and tell Yul, you know your secrets are good with me." He smiled, the age lines on his face showing.

"I'm staying with the Saints for a brief time." she whispered as if someone was listening.

"You're what?!? Are you insane, Amelia? If Ivan found that out," He stopped, studying her face."Don't tell me you've grown fond of them..."

Her face said it all. They were the closet friends she had ever had aside from Yul. He treated her as if she had nothing to do with the crime family. It might have been a race or gender issue but she never did ask nor did she care. He took her under his wing many times when Ivan had been at his worst.

"Your face. You look a bit healthier than when I last saw you. Maybe it's a good thing you are staying with these Saints. Do they treat you well?" Yul sat back in his chair and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and offered it to Amelia who refused politely.

"They're the nicest people... Mur..."She stopped and surveyed Yul.

"Go on, you know I won't repeat anything said here. You act like as if I'm nothing but a stranger." His smile grew further as if enjoying something a child would say.

"Murphy... he sits up with me every night for a little bit when he gets up to get a drink of water. You know how terribly I sleep. And Connor. He's something else. He's more serious and straight forward than Murphy but let me tell you. He can sense when he needs to stop joking, Murph just keeps on going. I think they balance each other out." Amelia stopped and noticed she had been smiling. It was an odd feeling, recollecting and smiling.

"They sound like nice guys... It's a shame we don't have people like that in the family." Yul stopped and stroked his beard. "Maybe this will help you sleep eventually. Your face is colored unlike before but those dark circles haven't gone away."

"Gee, thanks Yul." Amelia said pouting slightly. "How is Pavel doing?"

Yul frowned at the mention of his own son. "Getting into more trouble than he is worth."

"Doesn't surprise me." Amelia said quietly.

"Don't worry about Pavel. He will go his own way. He is weak. What he aspires for will never come to him."

Amelia saw a look of disgust play across Yul's face. Pavel hadn't been the best son in the world. He often ran off with gangs and disobeyed his father and many of the family bosses. She was surprised he wasn't dead yet. She wouldn't miss him.

"I'm getting too old for this Amelia. I should step down."

"Maybe it's for the best. You've been doing a damn good job, haven't you?" Amelia was trying her hardest to look for a good reason to be in the family at all.

Yul chuckled and got up. He went to a closet by the door and pulled out a vest. She recognized it immediately and frowned.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked hesitantly. Her gut was clenching at the sight of it.

"You should wear it. I have a feeling someone followed you here. It will help in the future as well."

Yul held the bullet proof vest in front of her, expecting her to get up.

"You know just as well as I do that we use guns that cut through that... A magnum would still kill me."

"Lately we have been getting sloppy with our guns of choice. Perhaps you will have good luck."

"I wouldn't call it luck..." Amelia stood up and took her sweatshrt off. She put the vest onand pulled the shirt back down over it. "Happy? I'm only doing this to humor you."

Yul wrapped her in a hug and sighed. "Your closer to my kin than Pavel now. He has let me down but I know you won't. You're a smart girl."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, not liking the tone he had.

"You will know too soon." Yul led her to the back door and let her out. "Be careful."

He gave her one last look and the door shut behind her. She turned and looked out into the cold dark alley.

* * *

Murphy's eyes fluttered open. The room was dark and he had already went to his glass of water for the night. Strangely he was also wide awake as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water onto him. He knew something was wrong. Sitting up quickly his feet hit the floor with a thud. Connor was usually a sound sleeper but he lifted his head out of the pillow to see what was going on. 

"What're yeh doin'? It's fuckin' 3:00 in the goddamn mornin'!"

"So it's been an hour since I left her..." He stood up and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"What do ye mean 'since you left her'?" Connor asked slowly getting up.

"We talk every night. Ye know she doesn't sleep well. Get yer fuckin' clothes on." Murphy was pulling his boots on by this point and grabbing his jacket.

"She's out on the fuckin' couch!" Connor got up and stumbled to the livingroom. "See I told ye, she's on the fuckin'..." He trailed off and Murphy's heart started to race faster as his beliefs were confirmed to be true. Connor flew by him and started to get dressed.

"How in the hell are we ta find her?" Connor asked, pulling on his own ragged boots.

"She can't be too far..."

"Murph. Yer talking about South Boston 'ere." Connor's incredulous look didn't leave his face even when Murphy flashed him a 'so what?' look.

"What if she wanted ta leave?" Connor asked cautiously, although he knew in his heart she wouldn't just leave.

"Connor. She didn't want to leave. She told me tonight how much better she was feeling. Her life has been shit, why would she go back ta it? I told ye. Somethin's wrong..." Murphy's voice cracked on his last word.

* * *

Ooh... A cliffy. Beware. I love to make people writhe in agony. NO WORRIES! I may post a new chapter too soon. I went over my first chapters after seeing a decline in pageviews for each chapter and I edited them, made them make more sense, fixed grammatical errors, yada yada. Might be something new there. I don't remember. Hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
